The present application relates to a specialty tool and more particularly to a pair of pliers which can ratchet to a selected locked position and which have removable jaws.
In the use of a pair of pliers, it is frequently found that the jaws do not adequately engage the workpiece because of the shape and configuration of the workpiece or because of the material of construction of the workpiece. For example, the workpiece may have faces which are at acute or obtuse angles to each other which are gripped only with difficulty by pliers having unangled jaws. The workpiece may have arcuate faces and the plier jaws are substantially non-arcuate so that the contact between the plier jaws and the faces of the workpiece is minimal and transmission of force between the pliers and the workpiece is insufficient. Alternately because of the mismatch of the plier jaws with the workpiece, the face of the workpiece is damaged. Workpieces covered with a resilient or foam coating are not gripped well by the jaws of the pliers.
The use of removable jaws on pliers and wrenches is known. Garvey, in U.S. Pat. No. 381,544, discloses soldering-pliers wherein the jaws have a small shank of uniform size and correspond to the socket formed in the end of each of the pivoted levers. When the set screws are removed, then the jaws also may be removed.
Rogers, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,194,547, discloses blacksmith""s tongs wherein the opposing jaws are each provided with dove-tailed recesses which receive jaw pieces. When the set screws are removed, then the respective jaw piece may be removed.
Uhl, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,510, discloses pliers with interchangeable jaws which are connected to the handles with slotted or bifurcated terminal arms. A tongue on the jaw is received in the slot and a throat in the jaw encompasses a pin on the arm to secure the jaw to the arm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,755, Burman discloses a pliers-type tool in which each removable jaw has a cylindrical member which is received in a cylindrical recess in a disc on the end of each handle portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,471, Kollweck discloses pliers with interchangeable jaws. Each jaw has a foot portion which is received in a socket formed in an end portion of the respective handle. A pin retains the foot in the socket.
Sion in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,550, discloses a combination stretching and squeezing pliers wherein a pair of jaws are plugged by means of stems into a pair of sockets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,310, Moynihan discloses pliers having interchangeable and replaceable jaws. Each shank of the pliers has an outwardly projecting stud which is received in a recess formed in the jaw. The respective jaw is retained on the stud by a latch mounted on the shank.
Nakamoto, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,167, discloses a device for attaching/detaching a shaft snap ring and a hole snap ring. The leading portions have a shaft which is received in a guide hole in the grasp levers and are held in place by a ball-like stopper.
There is a need for interchangeable and removable jaw members to easily fit on the handles of pliers. The prior art discloses removable, interchangeable jaws which are complex to change and are not economical to manufacture.
It is also desirable to have a specialty tool which, after grasping a workpiece, can be ratcheted to lock the specialty tool onto the workpiece without holding by the user and which locking means can be released by disengaging a pawl.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,343, Medved discloses a wire bending, clinching, and cutting tool (not pliers) having a ratchet member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,640, Arnold discloses nose-clamp pliers for fastening a split annular hose clamp whose opposite ends are provided with ratchet teeth adapted for interlocking engagement. The ratcheting means are not a part of the pliers.
Also, the following U.S. Patents disclose adjustable jaw pliers which have a spring actuated dog or tooth to be received in a rack.
All of these references disclose a rack formed on an elongated slot and the dog or tooth being adjustable along the rack.
Hastings, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,089 and 4,438,669, discloses adjustable ratchet pliers having ratchet means at the pivot of the two arms. A ratchet dog has a receptacle in which is disposed a spring and ratchet pin. The ratchet pin is opposite from the ratchet tooth and biases the tooth into engagement with one of a plurality of cavities in a slot in one of the arms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,661, Bogert et al disclose a multi-purpose orthopedic ratcheting forceps having readily interchangeable tip elements and a reversible ratchet mechanism. The jaw portions are sleeves with detent balls and springs which secure the tip which is inserted into the jaw portion. The ratchet mechanism is a curved ratchet tooth member connected to one of the arms of the forceps between the pivot pin and the opening to manually hold the forceps. The ratchet member passes through the pawl mechanism chamber. A pawl within the chamber is urged towards the teeth of the ratchet member by a spring-loaded ball.
There is a need for a specialty tool which is adaptable to multiple workpieces, can be ratcheted to lock on the workpiece and is less complex.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a specialty tool which is used to grasp a workpiece, ratchet to a locked position at the option of the user and be easily released from the locked position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a specialty tool with removable jaws such that a plurality of jaws may be interchanged as needed for different types of workpieces.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a specialty tool having interchangeable jaws having a ratcheting means for optional ratcheting locking of the jaws at the selection of the user and further having a releasing means connected to the ratcheting means.
In additional accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a specialty tool having a first handle and a second handle. A first jaw member is attached to the first handle and a second jaw member is attached to the second jaw handle. The handles are pivotally joined at a hub. A ratcheting means is formed at the hub, wherein the specialty tool has optional ratcheting locking of the jaws at the selection of the user.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a specialty tool having a first handle and a second handle. A first jaw member is removably attached to the first handle and a second jaw member is removably attached to the second handle. The handles are pivotably joined at a hub. A ratcheting means is formed at the hub wherein the specialty tool may be optionally ratcheted about the hub.
In another aspect, there is disclosed a specialty tool having a first handle and a second handle pivotably joined at a hub. Each handle has a respective stud extending outwardly from the hub. A pin is formed on each stud, the respective pins being perpendicular to a center line of each stud. A first jaw member and a second jaw member are provided, each jaw member having a respective first end and a respective second end. The first ends each have a work surface and the second ends each are an engagement tip. Each engagement tip has an axial bore formed therein. An L-shaped slot is formed in each axial bore, each L-shaped slot having a leg and a base. The base is disposed interiorly of the axial bore. The respective stud is received in the bore in the respective engagement tip with the pin received in the leg of the L-shaped slot. When the respective jaw member is twisted, the pin is received in the base of the L-shaped slot such that the respective jaw members are removably locked on the respective studs.
There is further disclosed a specialty tool having a pair of handles pivotally joined at a hub in a plier-like manner. The tool has replaceable jaws connected to the handles. A ratcheting means is disposed in the hub for optional ratcheting of the specialty tool. A releasing means is connected to the ratcheting means.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.